The parenthood theory
by Maddyliza1234
Summary: Yes this a future story and a big bang theory crossover! Life is great for the 12 friends, marriage, love and a baby in a baby carriage! Yes the girls are pregnant and life couldn't be better! Please read and reveiw! I suck at summaries!
1. Chapter 1

Note: yes, this is a crossover with the big bang theory. I love both of these shows! This will be under kickin it though! Ashely benson is Rajs wife, Lilly. I don't know if it'll be dramatic or not!

What pregnant women do on saturdays

Jacks pov

Hey it's me jack richard brewer! I'm 28 years old. I live in Pasadena California with my gorgeous and very sexy wife, Kim Bulla Crawford. She is also 28 year old. We left seaford when we were 18 to go to university in new York city to both become sciencetists. We got married when we were 25. 2 Years after we had moved to Pasadena to become scientists at university of Pasadena. There we met our best friendshe penny, Leonard, Sheldon, Amy, Bernadette, Howard, raj and Lilly. We are all best friends and neighbors. The guys and I work together along with Amy, Bernadette and Kim. Lilly is a doctor and penny owns a restaurant. Right now, Bernadette is on maternity leave since she just had her and Howard's daughter, Clarity. Penny, Amy, Lilly and Kim are all pregnant!

Kim is the fatherest along as she is 6 months. Amy is 5 months and 3 weeks, 1 month behind Kim. Penny is 2 months and Lilly is 3 weeks along. Kim and Amy are both having a baby boy. I have to say I'm excited that I'm going to have a son, but I'm a little disappointed that were not having a daughter. I wanted a daddy's girl, but I'm happy we're having a son.

Today, we're having the gang over for breakfast. After breakfast, the girls, not including Bernadette have pregnant women yoga. The guys and I had decided to hang out at Kim's and my place while the girls were at yoga, along with Bernadette and baby clarity. Clarity is 2 weeks old. Kims and my adopted son, mater will also be with us, bernadette and clarity. You see, my boss died and now im the boss and cheif of the univeristy of pasadena. Kim is my coboss. Mater is 12. (cameron boyce) She's the cutest thing on the planet right now. At least, until Kim's and my little guy arrives. We can't wait till the 3 months are up!

Right now, Kim and I are in the kitchen making breakfast for everyone, when Louie our Australian coulie comes down the stairs. Louie is 3 weeks old, so he's still just a puppy. He's an Australian Coulie. "hi, Louie!" Kim told our puppy, slowly bending down to pet him. I smiled at my wife. She was so beautiful, especially when she was pregnant with our child. Footsteps interruptEd my thoughts as mater walked into the kitchen. Kim looked up from Louie. "morning, mate" she told him, standing up carefully, walking over to mate and giving him a hug. "morning, mom" he said, smiling. Kim and I both smiled. "morning, mate" I told him, smiling. "morning, dad" he told me, smiling. We all walked behind the kitchen counter. "so what's for breakfast?" mater asked us. "well would you like to help your mom and I choose and help us cook it?" i asked mater. "yes, please!" mater said, smiling wide. I tousled his dark Brown hair, making him laugh. "dad, stop it!" he whined. Kim and I looked at each other and then at mater. "mater, no whining" we both told him. "sorry, mom and dad" mater said. "it's ok, mate" Kim and I both said. We all walked over to the cook book cupboard to find a cookbook with a good breakfast meal recipe.

Bernadettes pov

8 in the morning, (during jacks pov),

Howard and I were in our king sized bed, cuddling. We didn't get to do that much since clarity was born. "this is nice" i told my Howie bear, aka, Howard, my loving husband. he really was loving! When clarity is 4 months old, he told me that I can go back to work and he will go on paternity leave because he knows how much I miss work. He's so sweet. Howard and I got married when we were 27, we are now 32. Anyhow, where was I? Oh yeah! "yeah it is" Howard said, petting my hair. "you do know we have tp be at jack and Kim's in an hour?" I asked him. Howard looked at the clock. He swore under neath his breath. I looked at him. "Howie, I heard that" I warned my husband, as we both got out of bed. "sorry. I'll take a shower and you get clarity ready" he told me. I nodded. Howard walked into our bathroom and I was just about to walk out of our room, when I decided to give Howard a little something.

I walked into the bathroom. I wrapped my arms around a shirtless Howard's waist. I turned his head towards me and give him a soft kiss. He smiled a bit. I then left the room. "hey!" Howard shouted, making me laugh. I walked across the hall and into my sleeping baby girls room. Her nursery was perfect and it screams "clarity!" it was light blue with a brown crib. There was pink carpeting. Her name was spelt just above the walls. Kim, jack, Sheldon, Amy, Leonard, penny, raj and Lilly decorated and set it up for us. Mater helped as well. We had awesome friends. I walked over to her crib and picked her up. She was still sleeping so I picked her up very carefully. "hi, baby girl" I told her. I thought I wouldn't like being a mom, but the truth is I love it. I love seeing her everyday. She is a spitting image of me. She has Howard's ears though. I adjusted her so her head was lying on my shoulder. "come on, baby. Let's go get ready to go to jack and Kim's!" I said, smiling, before, walking out of her nursery and into the laundry room.

Jacks pov (just before the gang arrives)

Kim, mater and I agreed on making crepes. We had gotten dressed before we made them and we were making them now. "mater, can you get me the flour, please?" I asked mater. "yes, dad!" he said, smiling. Kim was cutting bananas and I was making the crepe batter. Maters favorite job was frying the crepes. We made crepes times as a family. We all loved them and we loved making them together as a family. I couldn't wait for the new baby to get here and be able to these things with him. Mater opened the cupboard and grabbed the flour bin, but it dropped on the floor. It opened up and flew every where. There was still a lot in the bin, but there was also a lot of flour on Mayer, Kim and I. Very little landed on Kim and I, but mater got the most. "sorry!" mater apologized. Kim and I burst out laughing. "it's ok, mate" Kim and I both said. Kim and I didn't need to change because it only landed on our feet, but mater did since it was all over his red polo shirt and his paisley cargo pants. Yeah that's I right I know my colors! The 3 of us had a good lau. Kim walked up to our son and took a good look at him. Kim had started nesting a week ago and already it was a pain in the rear end! "mate, go change. You're filthy!" Kim told our 12 year old son, disgusted by the flour. He laughs. "ok, mom" he says, running up the stairs. Kim then walked over to our kitchen cupboard. She looked at the floor then up at me. "uh, honey?" she started. "on it!" I said, already walking up the stairs to the laundry room where we store our vacuum. "I love you!" she said, smiling. "yeah, yeah, yeah" I joked, causing her to laugh. This is what I loved about our marriage. We loved to have fun with each other. It made life worth it.

I turned off the vacum. Kim and a clean mater were making smoothies for everyone in our blender. Well, one of our blenders. You see, Kim, mater and I each had our own blender. The 3 of us loved to cook, especially as a family. Kim's was purple, mine was bright green and maters was blue. Mater and Kim were using Kim's blender to make the smoothies. I smiled at my wife and son as I unplugged the vacuum and lugged it back up to our laundry room. As I was going doThe stairs, Louie ran up to me, jumping up. "hey, louie!" I siad, picking him up. Louie put his head on my shoulder. I smiled, petting his head. I walked down the stairs with Louie in my arms. I put him down on the ground once I got to the kitchen. Yes, we do have a dog bed, but it was downstairs in the dog room. You see, we have a lot of themed rooms in our basement, but I'll get to that later. I walked over to Kim and Mater, who were laughing. I leaned against the counter, watching the cute mother son moment in front of my eyes.

I was interrupted by the door bell. As if on cue, Louie started barking and ran towards me. "honey, can you please get the door?" Kim asked me. "yes, honey" I told Kim, as I walked to our front door with Louie running behind me. Mater walked up to me. We shared a smile, before walking up to the front door. I opened our huge steel blue door. Raj and Lilly were standing outside of our house. Lilly had on a pink lulu lemon jacket and pink and black lulu lemon pants. Her long blonde hair was tied back into a pony tail. she had a work out bag on her right arm. "hey, guys! Come on in!" I sad, full of cheer. They smiled at me and walked into the house. "Lilly!" Kim shrieked. "Kim!" Lilly shrieked running over to my wife, who was pouring the smoothies into glasses. Raj and I looked at each other. "women!" we both said, rolling our eyes and laughing.

Everyone was here now. We are all sitting at our dining room table, talking and having a good time. As I look at my friends, it makes me realize that they're a lot like our old friends. Sheldon is like Milton both are conceited, smart, know it alls and very stubborn. I wouldn't change Sheldon's and my friendship for the world. Leonard was like Brody and a bit of me. he was always there for us, like Brody and I. He loved to joke around. And when it came to the bedroom stuff, we could be triplets. Leonard is my best friend out of the group. He was my best man at Kim's and my wedding. I could trust him, like Brody and I since everyone could trust me. Howard is a lot like Jerry. He can be stupid at times, but thats what makes him fun. He loves "doing things" with women, well Bernadette. Raj was alot like Eddie, who never thought he'd find the right girl. Both did. Raj is one of my best friends. He's the one where you can do something stupid and he won't tell your wife because he did it too. Now the girls. Lilly was a lot like Sloan and my 4 sisters. She was married to raj. She could be nervous about things sometimes, but she would go for it, just like Sloan. Amy is a lot like Julie, who married Julie. Amy and Julie both wanted their men to man up with the romance factor. Both have a wild side and are fun to hang out with. Yes I hang out with Amy! Shes wild ok! Now, Bernadette. She's a lot like grace. Both are snappy, into gossip and all around great guinea pigs, when it comes to dirty work. Now lastly penny. She is just like Kim. Both love their husbands, both love wine and both are speaical and perfect in their own ways. Penny and Kim are best friends and Kim was penny's matitron of honor at her and Leonard's wedding and penny was the matitron of honor at kims and my wedding.

The girls have left for their yoga. The guys, mater, clarity and Bernadette are in our game room playing none other then yep you guessed it just dance. Man, are we men! The girls got us addicted to it. I'm sitting on the couch, holding clarity as mater and Bernadette have a dance off. Clarity looks up at me with her big blue eyes and I know that my life is perfect

Ill update soon! Please read and reveiw!


	2. Name those babies!

Name those babies?!

Kim's poV

Im now 6 months and 3 weeks along in my pregnancy. Today, jack and I have decided to start choosing a name for the baby. We are at work right now in our office. Since we own the university and we are the chiefs of the university, we have our own shared office and our own shared lab. Our office has wedding pictures from jacks and my wedding, pictures of mater. Pictures of jack and I, our first family photo that was taking 1 month ago and ultra sound pictures of the new baby.

"jack, what about this name?" I ask jack, pointing to a name on our computer. "shamus?" he asks me. "yeah, I mean when we were picking names before we really liked this name" I told him. You see, I was pregnant before with twins, but our son gorgen was stillborn and our daughter, Gia died an hour after she was born. That happened a year ago. When we adopted mater, we decided to try again and we succeed with our son. Jack sighed. "I know you're still sore about this pregnancy. So am I. Jack we have a family now. We can do this. I know it will take some time and we will never really be over loosing Gorgen and Gia, but we can do this! I believe in us! Mater believes in us. This baby believes In us!" I persuade jack. Jack sighed again, getting up from the black leather couch that sat in our office. "you're right" he said. "I know I am!" I said, kissing him passionately.

There was a loud knock on our office door. "who is it?" I asked our visitor. "Amy!" Amy called through the door. "and Sheldon! Amy I know you're pregnant, but you don't have to forget about me!" Sheldon whined. Jack and I laughed. "come on in, guys!" jack told them. The door opened. They walked into our office. Seldom was wiping his shoes on the rug. "sheldon, what are you doing?" Amy asked her husband. "Kim's a nesting mess! Soon you will be too!" Sheldon shouted. "I'm not that bad!" I argued. "mm hmm!" Sheldon, Amy and jack said. We then cracked up laughing. "take a seat!" I told them. Jack and I sat down. I sat down on jacks lap, resting my head on his chest. "so, what are you 2 brewers up to?" Amy asked us. "just picking baby names, ams" I told my best friend. "oooo! Sheldon!" Amy started, turning to her husband. "no!" Sheldon told her. "Sheldon, you didn't even hear what she was going to say!" jack told his best friend. "I don't need to hear what she is going to say to know its another mommy chore!" Sheldon complained. "mommy chores?!" Amy, jack and I asked Sheldon in isslusison. "things to be done when you're pregnant!" he exclaimed. "any ways, we could use the help and in return, we could give you guys some ideas" I offered. "right jack?" I asked my husband. "absolutely! It will be fun!" jack said, cheerfully. "ok! I'm in!" Amy said happily. She turned to her husband. "Sheldon?" she asked him. "why not?" Sheldon said. "great!" I said, excitedly.

"what about Luke?" Sheldon suggested. "um, does this name have anything to do with Luke skywalker?" jack asked him. "I don't want my child to have a name from a movie! I want it to be original!" I exclaimed. "hmmm!" jack said, thinking. "what is it, honey?" I asked him. "I have the perfect name!" he exclaimed. "what is it?" Amy and I asked him, excitedly. "how about rodeo?" jack suggested. My eyes lit up. It was unique. It reminded me of my southern roots. I moved to seaford when I was 5 years old. Its also wild. I had the perfect middle name! I kissed him passionately. "I love it!" I cheered. "and I have the perfect middle name!" I cheered again. "me too!" jack cheered as well. "Gorgen!" we both shouTed. "I think we have our name!" i said, happily. "rodeo Gorgen Brewer! Has a nice ring to it" Amy said, happily, while biting her thumb. We all smiled.

Jacks pov

We all smiled. Suddenly there was a Loud knock on the door. "who is it?" I asked the visitor. "it's Alex" Alex spoke. Oh great. Alex is a lot like Lindsay and Donna tobin. Except, Alex could be nice and she didn't kiss the guys. She only hit on them. I turned to my wife. She nodded. "come in!" Kim and I both told her. Alex walked into Kim's and my office. "hey" the 4 of us greeted her. "um, hi" she said, nervously. "is everything ok?" Amy asked her. "I don't know" she said, scared. "well, take a seat and tell us" Kim told her. "all right" Alex said walking over to our couch and sitting next to Kim and I, who was still sitting on my lap. "so what's up?" Amy asked her. "I need your help, jack and Kim" she persuaded. "why do you need their help?" Sheldon asked her. Alex looked like she was feeling uncomfortable. Amy slapped Sheldon's arm. "be nice!" she scolded her husband. "anyways, I'm pregnant. I can't take care of a baby! Even though, I Sheba good pay here, I don't have enough to raise a baby, only me!" she exclaimed. "why do you need us?" Kim asked Alex. "I was wondering if you could adopt the baby for me? You guys have your life all worked out! Mater is a great kid and I'm sure that your new baby will too!" she exclaimed. I looked at Kim. She looked at me. Even though, she was meant o us, she needed us. "wed love to adopt your baby, Alex" I told her. Alex got up and hugged us. "thank you so much!" she said, happily. Kim and I couldn't be happier.

Amy and Sheldon congratulated us. Hey, maybe I would get my daddy's girl. You never know! "you guys need more names!" Amy squealed. "yeah we do, but we want to pick a name for your baby first" Kim suggests. "ok!" Amy says smiling. Lightbulbs go off in Sheldon's and my brain. "how about will?" I suggest. "no! No! No!" Sheldon complains. "what?" the 3 of us ask him. "that's his middle name" Sheldon sys. "oh so now your naming this baby?" Amy asks him, pointing to her growing baby . "just his middle name!" he shouts. We all roll our eyes at him. "ok. How about isles?" Kim suggests. "that's perfect. Isles will cooper!" Amy says, joyfully. We all smile. "now you. Turn again!" Amy shouts, happily. "what about shamus, if it's a boy? We both like the name!" Kim suggests. "yeah. We can his middle what my triplet brother name was going to be. He was the one that died an hour after birth" I explained. "what was name going to be, jack?" Amy asked me. "jace" I told Amy. "jace, strange name" Sheldon points out. We all roll our eyes again. "shamus jace brewer for a boy and if it's a girl?" Kim asked me. "I always liked onyx" I told her. "I love it! Can her middle name be Gia?" Kim asked me. "I'd like that! So Onyx Gia Brewer, for a girl and shamus jace brewer if it's a boy!" I say smiling. "perfect!" Kim says kissing me.

Guys! Id appreciate it if you'd read and reveiw. I know you may hate the combination, but give it a chance! Please read and reveiw! I'll update soon!


	3. Lamze class

Jacks pov

Hey it's been a week since we have agreed to adopt Alex's baby. Mater is super excited. So are we. Turns out that she is a month along. Kim is now 7 months along and Amy is 6 months and 3 weeks along in their pregnancies. Tonight, Amy, Sheldon, Kim and I are going to Lamaze class. We want to be as ready as possible when rodeo gets here. it is 4:30. Class starts at 5. Raj and Lilly have greatly offered to baby sit mater for us while we are at Lamaze class.

Right now, we are getting ready to go. Raj and Lilly are down stairs, playing video games with mater. We are in our room. I'm wearing blue demon jeans and a white v neck t shirt, since it is hot out. "jack, should I wear exercise clothes?" Kim aks me from our large walk in closet. We have a walk in closet since we are, well, rich. We don't let the money go to our heads. We also don't let the money go to maters head "Kim, what you're wearing is fine" I told her, sighing. "um, one problem!" she said, laughing nervously. Please this one problem quick! "what's your problem?" I ask her. "I took off my clothes and out them in the wash!" she said, nervously. I sighed. "why don't you just wear your white tank top and your pink yoga pants?" I asked her. She wrapped me up in a hug and kissed my passionately. "youre the best!" she siad, happily. I smiled as I walked out of our closet. Sheesh! These pregnancy hormones drive me nuts sometimes!

I walked down the stairs, tossing my keys in my hand. I had Kim's Lamaze class bag on my shoulder. Raj, Lilly and Mayer were now upstairs playing what looks like poker? "hey, guys! Hey, buddy!" I said smiling. "hey, dad!" he said happily. "hey, jack!" raj said. "hey!" Lilly said happily. Lilly, Kim and I go way back since she is from seaford, the same age as us and went to our school. We were great friends back then and were great friends now. "what are you doing?" I asked him. "playing poker" he said, smirking. "no gambling" I told him. "don't worry dad! It's not for money!" he said reassuringly. "what is it for?" I asked him. "my watch!" raj said. I laughed. "thats still gambling, but at least its not for money. Why don't you play in the poker room?" I told him. The 3 of them got up. Lilly was now 1 month along, so she didn't need much help getting up yet. "ok dad!" he said, as the 3 of them went down stairs.

I walked up the stairs with the bag still on my shoulder. "Kim, we have to go!" I told her. "coming!" she said, walking out of the closet hod,ing her shoes. "help?" she asked. "of course, honey" I said laughing. "this is the only bad thing about being pregnant" Kim said , laughing, as she sat down on the bench by the the bed and I sat down at her feet. Kim was different then most women. She loves her stomach. It doesn't bother her. I put on her pink ballet flats and helped her up from the bench. The bench was actually a small couch. We walked down the stairs. It was 4:35. We had to hurry. We were picking up Amy and Sheldon, who thankfully, didn't live that far from us. Sheldon hates it when we're late. Raj, Lilly and mater are back in the living room now. Mater, raj and Lilly are playing with Louie on the floor. Kim and I walk up to the 3 of them. "bye! Love you! Be good!" Kim says, kissing his head. I ruffle his hair. "have fun" I told him. "bye!" Kim and I said together, before we walked out of the house and to my red Ferrari.

Kim and I pulled into Amy and Sheldon's driveway. The couple darted out of the large house and up to the Ferrari. Like Kim and I, they too had a lot of money. Sheldon opened Amy's door and helped her in. He put her Lamaze bag at her feet and then closed the door. He opened his door and got in. He closed the door and him and Amy both did up their seatbelts. Kim turned back to our best friends, as I pulled out of their driveway. "hey!" she said, smiling. "hi" Sheldon said. "hey!" Amy said, happier then Sheldon. "are you all right, shel?" I asked Sheldon. He sighed. "Amy kicked me" he said. Amy sighed. "it wasn't me. It was isles" Amy told him. "no way! He's kicking?!" Kim shrieked, happily. "yeah. He just started today!" Amy said, smiling. "this is so exciting!" Kim squealed. "before we all know it rodeo and isles will be here" I told my wife and our best friends. "I know and I can't wait!" Kim and Amy squealed.

"now, men I want you to coach your wives while their breathing" Angela, our lamze class instructer. Kim and Amy were both lying on yoga mats with pillows behind them. Kim and amy were doing really well. I knew that Kim would do excellent when it was time for rodeo to be born. "Kim, honey, you're doing really great" I told Kim. "thanks, honey" she told me, smiling. Amy was doing really great as well. I knew that labour would be easy.

Kim and I parked our car in the driveway. It was 6:30. We were going to have dinner with mater when we got inside the house. I breaker the car and climbed out. I grabbed Kim's bag and helped her out of our red Ferrari. We walked up to the front door. "that was fun" Kim said, smiling. "yeah it was" I said, smiling. "I feel a lot better about labour now then I did before we went to Lamaze class" Kim said, as I opened the door. "that's good" I told her smiling.

When we got in the house, Lilly, raj and mater were sitting on the couch reading a book together. It was so cute. It was probably his homework book for school, but it was so cute. Mater was resting his head on Lilly's shoulder. It was just like a scene right out of a movie. Kim and I shared a very passionate kiss. "I want to have a relationship like that" Kim said.

Please reveiw! I want reveiws! Thanks for the fav! I'm going to keep going because I really like this. Maybe it will help if I change the description! I'll update soon! Please reveiw!


	4. Surprise! And baby shopping!

There's going to be a twist and a new character in this chapter. I'll just tell the character making you what to read on. Skai Jackson as harmony faith brewer, age 7

Surprise and baby shopping

Kim's pov

1 month later

Im now 8 months along in my pregnancy with rodeo. Jack and I are going baby shopping today with Amy and Sheldon. Bernadette and howard are also coming along with clairty since they still need more clothes and other stuff for her. Alex is 2 months along in her pregnancy. I'm officaly on maternity leave. Jack and I decided That for the first 4 months of rodeos life, I will be on maternity leave then jack will go on paternity leave and be with rodeo and then onyx until they are both 1.

amy is 7 months and 3 weeks along, Lilly is 2 months along and penny is 3 months and 3 weeks along. Right now, it is march. It is also springbreak. Mater does not have school. Rodeo will be born around Easter. Right now, jack just got home. We have to meet Amy, Sheldon, Bernadette, Howard and clarity at 4. It's 3:30 right now. Jack came home early. We are in our kitchen making healthy smoothies for the car ride when the doorbell rings. "I'll get it!" mater yells from upstairs, running rapidly down the stairs. Jack and I walked out of the kitchen. "I wonder who it is" I wonderEd aloud to jack. "I don't know, but we should get to the door before mater scares them away" jack said, laughing. I laughed as well.

We reached the door. Mater hadn't opened the door yet, but was about to. "go ahead" I told him. "yes!" he exclaimed, pumping his fist in the air making jack and I both laugh. Jack wrapped his arm around me. Mater opened the door. What we saw is what we were expecting. There stood a tall woman with a small African American little girl.

" is this the brewer house?" she asked. "yes it is" jack said. "may we come in?" she asked us. We nodded. She walked in with the little girl following behind her. "I'm kristen davis. Im here on behalf of Lindsay Adams. She used to be a brewer correct?" she asked. "correct. Shes my cousin" jack told her. "well, she and her husband, Tyrone, we're In a bad car accident and died. Lindsay and tyrone left harmony to you in their will" she told us. Mater, jack and I looked at eAch other. "just a Moment" jack says. She nodds And we run into the kitchen. "jack, what do we do?" I ask my husband. "dad, I didn't know you had a cousin named Lindsay. "yes I did. She wasnt your typical nice girl. Kim, I want harmony to have a home and not be on the streets and resulting into a way like Lindsay sis" jack told me. I modded. "jack, can we really handle for kids?" I asked him. "Kim, we can handle anything" he told me. I smiled at him and kissed him. "does this mean I have a sister?!" mater asked super excited. We both nodded. He jumped up and downs with joy. Jack and I smiled. "jack, we're going to be just fine" I told him. He smiled at me.

We walked up to harmony and Kristen. "so?" she asked us. "we decided to adopt harmony" jack and I both told her. "that's great! Here are the forms!" she told us, handing the forms to jack. "I'll give you 2 a minute to sign them" she told us. We sat down on our couch and began to sign them. I looked over at mater who was talking to harmony. They were laughing. I was glad he was happy about having a new sister. It made me smile. Jack and I finished signing the forms. We walked over to harmony, mater and Kristen and handed her the forms. "harmony, there are some people that you should meet" Kristen told her. "this is your brother mater" jack told harmony. "I know! He's so cool!" she squealed. She hugged from the side and he hugged her back. "and these are your new parents, jack and Kim" Kristen introduced us. Harmony looked us. She ran up to us and hugged us. "I love you, mom and dad" she said, hugging us. Jack and I looked at each other. We shared a kiss. "we love you too" we told her, with tears in our eyes.

Harmony, mater, jack and I were in our blue Chevy crossover on our way to the Room to go. We had changed our meeting spot. Amy and Bernadette had asked why. So had Sheldon and Howard, but we wanted the fact that we adopted harmony to be a surprise. We needed furniture for her so we started with rooms to go. Who knows we could find a crib for rodeo here.

Harmonys pov

Hi I'm harmony! I'm 7 years old. My parents died in a car accident. Now I have a new mommy and daddy. I also have an older brother named mater! Soon mommys going to have a baby. I'm going to have a little brother named rodeo! Daddy and mommy also said I'm going to have a little brother or sister since they are adopting a baby from one of mommy and daddy's employees. They own and are the heads of a university! Right now, mommy and daddy are taking mater and I shopping for rodeo and I! I love my new family!

Jacks pov

I parked our blue crossover next to Amy and sheldons gold Chevy Malibu. Amy and sheldon were standing outside of their Chevy Malibu with Bernadette, Howard and clarity, Who is now 2 months old. Bernadette was holding clarity who was in her carrier. I looked over at Kim. "honey, how are we going to this?" I asked her worried. "well, the 4 of us get out and we handle it from there" Kim said, smiling. "sounds good to me" I said, smiling. "me too" mater and harmony said, smiling. Kim and I undid our seatbelts. I opened my door and climbed out. I walked to Kim side, opened her door and helped her out. "thank you. Jack you're such a gentleman!" she said, giggling. "you're welcome!" I said, laughing. Mater and harmony climbed out of tha car. Harmony grabbed Kim's and my hands. Amy, Sheldon, Bernadette and Howard had identical surprised looks on their faces.

We told them what happened. Bernadette and Amy hugged us. So, did Howard. Seldom did, shockingly. "this is so amazing!" Howard said, happily. "well, let's go inside. Our princess needs a room to sleep in" I said, smiling. The 9 of us walked into rooms to go together.

"jack" Kim spoke. "jack!" she said again. We were looking at paint colors for rodeo, isles and harmonys rooms. "pick a color already!" she said, laughing. "yeah, daddy!" harmony giggled. "come here you!" I said, picking her up. Kim smiled and took a picture with her iPhone. Mater was laughing as well. I smiled, thinking this is my family.

Revewi reveiw review I will update soon!


	5. Kim's baby shower

Pennys pov

1 week later,

Today is Kim's coed baby shower! Im 3 months along in my pregnancy. It was Kim's wish to have a coed baby shower since she wants jack and mater to be there. Since kim is 8 months and 1 week along and her due date is in less than a motnh, we need to hurry up and throw her a baby shower. Lilly, Amy, Bernadette and baby clairty are at my house setting up the baby shower.

Here is the beauty list!

Jack, Kim, mater and harmony (of course!)

Leonard and I

Sheldon and amy

Lilly and raj

Howard, Bernadette and Clairty

Alex, since jack and Kim wanted her there. They have become good friends since she is having their baby.

Jerry (an old friend of jack and Kim's), his wide Julie, (an old friend of jack and Kim's) and their 3 month old daughter, river

Milton (an old friend of jack and Kim's) his wife grey (an old friend of jack and Kim's) and their 5 week old twin girls, crystal and clover

Eddie (an old friend of jack and Kim's) his wife, grace (an old friend of jack and Kim's) their 2 year old son, Xander and their 1 week old daughter, zoey

Brody (an old friend of jack and Kim's) his wife, Sloan (an old friend of jack and Kim's) and their 5 month old son, axel

rudy (an old friend of jack and Kim's and their old sensi) his wife, Joan (an old friend of jack and Kim's), their 6 year old son, Logan, their 3 year old daughter, kaylin and their 1 month old twins, zack and reena

Jacks dad, David, his wife and jacks mom, Tracy and jacks 16 year old little sister, Hillary (Ryan Newman)

Jacks older sister, ivy (maya Mitchell) who is 30, her husband, Zane (garret Clayton) ,their 12 year old adopted son, tyrel, (Cameron OCasio), their 6 year old daughter halo, (Addison Riecke), their 3 year old son, finn and their 2 week old daughter, jade

Jacks twin sister, Jerika (Laura marano) her husband Tyson (Ross lych) and their 1 month old twins, moxi and Marco

Jacks younger sister, who is 25 serendipity (kira kosaran) and her fiancée, aspen (jack griffo)

Jacks aunt Carla, her husband and jacks uncle Ian, their 16 year old triplets, kianna, Karsten and Kylie

jacks uncle Anthony, his wife and his aunt rebbeca, their 14 year old twins, serria and savanah

Jacks grandparents, Jane (dianna keaton) and Tom (Jackie chan)

Kims dad, chuck, his wife and kims mom Emily and Kim's 16 year old little sister, Victoria (Ava Sambora)

Kims aunt Becky

Kims grandma Helen

RaJ is picking up ivy, Zane and their kids at the airport since they live in newyork city. Howard is picking up jerika, Tyson and their twins at the air port since they live in alanta Georgia. Leonard and Sheldon are getting the food and the cake. Kim and jack don't know that all of their friends are family are coming! It's going to be so much fun!

I'm hanging the banner that says welcome to the world, rodeo GOrgen Brewer. It is written in clue. Amy and Lilly are decorating and setting up the games. Bernadette is taking care of a 2 month old clairty and making the punch. The shower is at 1. right now, it's 12:30. "we have half an hour girls!" I shouted as I hung the banner. "penny are you sure youre ok with the banner?" Lilly asked me as she filled blue and green sippy cups with candy. The sippy cups were the goody bags we were handing out to the guests. We were going to have lots of fun games! One of the games would last the whole party. We would hand out a Cloths pin to everyone, but jack, Kim, mater and harmony, the object of the game was to take clothes pins from anybody who said baby, rodeo, jack or Kim. The person who had the most clothes pins at the end of party won a prize basket. We also had a baby item scavenger hunt, pin the pacifier on the baby and many more! I cant wait to get my party on!

It was almost 1. Guests should be arriving any minute. The door closed shut. "hello?" raj asked. "in here!" I called as I walked out of the kitchen. The four of usan sheldon and leonard walked out with the punch and set it on the table. "hey! Would you like some help?" ivy asked me. "sure!" I said, smiling as she helped me carry the punch to the table. Ivy is really sweet. She has that brewer charm, like jack. "where do you want the gifts?" Zane asked as he and tyrel were having trouble keeping balance with the big and heavy box that was a baby shower gift for jack and Kim between the 2 of them. we all laughed. Bernadette handed clairty to Lilly and walked up to them. "I'll help you boys" she said, helping them take the box over to the present table. "they can't help since they're pregnant" Bernadette said, picking a wide awake baby jade. "come meet my baby" Bernadette told her. "youre so good with her! She crys when we pick her up! Halo and finn weren't like this!" she tells Bernadette. "I must have a gift with her then" she joked, putting jade in the playpen next to Clarity. Bernadette and ivy watched as clairty grabbed jades hand. It was so adorable! Raj looked out th. Window. "penny! Seldom and Leonard are here with the food and cake!" he shouted. "thanks for the update!" I shouted back, as halo and Finn ran laps around me. I can't wait until Leonard and I are parents!

Every one is here now! We're just waiting for jack, Kim, mater and harmony. They should be here soon. I can't wait to see their faces when they see all of their family and friends. Mayer and harmony haven't met their family in person, but they have talk to them on face time. I'm talking with jacks twin sister, Jerkia. It is true what they say, twins are really alike!

Kims pov

Jack, mater harmony and I are on our way to penny and Leonard's because they are throwing us a baby shower. I'm now 8 months and 1 week along in my pregnancy. 3 more weeks to go! "mommy?" harmony asked me. "yes, Harmy?" I ask her. Harmy is Harmonys nickname. "when are we going to get to penny and Leonard's?" she askEd me. "any minute now, Harmy" I told her. "yay!" she cheered. I smiled.

Jack, mater, harmony and I walked up penny and Leonard's front steps. "can I ring the doorbell?" mater asked jack and I. "sure, son" jack told him, ruffling his hair. "not the hair!" he said, putting his hands on his hair. (btw, jacks hair is Leos hair now, pony tails and buns!) mater pushed the door bell. "I'll get it! Penny shouted. Penny opened the door. "jack, Kim, kids! Yiure here!" she said, hugging the 4 of us, 1 out a time. "well, it is our baby shower" jack pointed out, making penny and I laugh. "well, come on in!" she said, leading us into her Pasadena home that smelled like fruit and cake. "oh my god!" I exclaimed as I saw our family and friends. "you guys!" I squealed, hugging my girls aka penny, Amy, Lilly and Bernadette. Jack, mater, harmony and I had a good time chatting with friends, but for the kids it was playing and chasing each other around the hard wood floors. I really did miss this.

Soon it was time to open gifts.

Penny and Leonard: Mickey mouse playpen and Mickey mouse wetsuit collection

My parents: double stroller, since we will soon have 2 babies and a blue personally desgined onesie that says "crawfords first grandson" on the front

Amy and Sheldon: a personally designed lab cat that says dr. Baby brewer on the right pocket and a Mickey mouse diaper bag

Lilly and raj: Mickey mouse remote control train, Mickey mouse snuggle (blanket that you can wrap a baby in) and mikey mouse pacifiers

Bernadette and Howard: Mickey mouse onesie and hat, mikey onesie and hat, sullen onesie and hat and sullen sipper boots

Jacks parents: cream clouded bassinet, Winnie the pooh onesie and hat, and a personally designed picture frame that says rodeo Brewer on the bottom of the frame

My aunt Becky: baby's first photo album

My grandma: hand made quilt with a baby sleeping on a cloud that's in a night sky with stars and a moon

Victoria and Hilary: giant stuffed Micky mouse for rodeos crib

Rudy and Joan: a little gi with a black belt that says wasabi! On the back

Jerry and Julie: finding Nemo bath tub and finding Nemo robe

Eddie and grace: soft Mickey mouse blocks and Mickey mouse slippers

Alex: mickey mouse mobile, Disney goodnight stories collection book and a baby mikey mouse in a blanket

Brody and Sloan: Tramp bib set, sim a jungle gym mat and Soddy stretchie

Milton and grey: toy story bath toys and Rex hooded bath towel

Ivy and Zane: simga activity cente. And samba stuffed animal

Jerkia and Tyson: Jungle book mirror, personally designed green onesie that says, "worlds greatest little brother" on the front of it and a Winnie the pooh walker

Serendiptiy and aspen: Winnie the pooh high chair, simga bouncy seat and thumper rattle

Jacks aunt Clara and uncle Ian: Jungle book plush stacking toy and goodnight moon board book

Jacks uncle Anthony and aunt rebbeca: woody slipper boots and simba lamp for rodeos nursery

Jacks grandparents: a painted murial of a night sky with a crescent moon and yellow stars with a repical of our baby sleeping on the moon.

Jack and I left with the kids around 4. We put all of the stuff up in rodeos nursery. Overall, it was a pretty good baby shower and I missed seeing my friends and family.

Please review! Reveiw! I'll update soon! Review! Review! Love you guys!


	6. Welcome, to the world baby rodeo

Welcome to the world baby rodeo and baby isles

Kim's pov

Im now officaly 9 months pregnant! Rodeo is going to be here any day now and jack and I are both starting to get scared about his birth, since I had a miscarriage and a still birth during the same pregnancy. Amy is 8 months and 3 weeks along. We are a week apart. There is a chance we could go into labour on the same day, but I doubt that will happen. Clairty is now 3 months old! She can already smile, laugh and roll over on her own! She's growing up so fast! Penny is 4 months along in her pregnancy and Lilly is 2 months and 2 weeks along. Penny is going to find out the gender at her next doctors appointment! None of us can wait till our babies are born!

Harmony has been our daughter for 3 weeks now. She goes to Pasadena public school. Jack is happy that we have a daughter. So am I. Mater is so good with her! Jack and I both thought we'd have to worry about that, but we don't. We are hoping that she is like that with rodeo and then Alex's baby. Speaking of which Alex is now 3 months along in her pregnancy. Jack and I can't wait till she has the baby. The 3 of us have become really close. Jack and I have even been to her doctors appointments. Alex is offcially a member of our crew or gang. whatever you want to call it. Everyone loves her despite our issues in the beginning. Mater and harmony absolutely love her!

Lilly is 1 month and 3 weeks along in her pregnancy. Lilly's pregnancy is the first grandchild for both families. Jack and I on the other hand, it's my families first grandchild, but not jacks family fist grandchild. I can't wait till rodeo is here!

It is 5 pm. Bernadette, Howard, clairty, Amy, Sheldon, Lilly, raj, penny, Leonard, jack, mater, harmony and I are at jacks and my place for dinner. Alex, serendipity and aspen were also at our house. Dinner is in the oven, courtesy of my amazing husband and father of my children aka jack! Right now, we're all in the living room, sitting on the couches, talking. That's when it happens. My water breaks. Im in labour!

"uh, jack?" I say, as the pain starts to set in. "yes, honey?" jack asked me, turning his head to me. "my water broke! I'm in labour! Rodeos coming!" I exclaimed. Everyone one got up and surrounded me. Jacks smile turned into a shocked looked. Jack quickly got up. "ok. It's go time!" jack said, picking me up. That's when the unthinkable happened. "uh, Sheldon?" Amy said, sounding like she was in pain. "what is it, Amy?" Sheldon asked his wife. "my water broke!" she hollered in pain. Sheldon picked her up and followed jack, mater, harmony and I out the door.

3 hours later,

We have been at the hospital around 3 hours now. Jack and serendipity are in the room with me. Aspen is in the waiting room with mater and harmony. Bernadette, howard, clairty, raj, Lilly, penny, Leonard and Alex are also in the waiting room. Sheldon, Amy and their moms are in the rooms next to us. I'm dilating fast. I'm about 4 centimeters and god does it hurt! It's 8:30, half an hour past harmonys bed time. Oh well. She gets to miss it for a very important night of all of our lives. jack is siting in a chair next to me, holding my hand and comforting me. He's the best husband in the world! Serendipity is the best sister in law in the world. She's sitting in a chair on the other side of the bed, holding my hand and comforting me as well. She's holding our video camera in her other hand and filming the birth of our little rodeo! I'm doing the breathing exercises that I learned at Lamaze class. I feel a strong contraction come. I squeeze both of their hands tightly. "kimmy, it's ok" jack tells me, kissing my hand. I smile, weakly. Its hard to believe that just 15 minutes ago, that jack was the one screaming. Maybe that was becuase I squeezed his hand so hard! "it will be over before you know it" serendipity says, smiling.

4 hours later,

it is around midnight on April 10th. I went into labour about 7 hours ago. Rodeo is almost here! Im fully dialated. I'm in the pushing stage. "ok, Kim push when youre ready" dr. Banks tells me. I push as hard as I can. "you can do it, honey" jack coaches. "not much longer now" serendipity says, excitely. "ok, Kim, push again" dr. Banks told me. I was in so much pain! "I Hate you for this, jack!" I screamed as I pushed. "I know, but youre doing beautifully" jack told me, trying to sooth me and make the insult from me not seem so bad. "ok, Kim, just 2 more pushes and your baby boy should be here soon!" dr. Banks told me. I modded weakly. I squeezed both jack and Serendipitys hands tightly. "ahhhhhh!" I screamed as I pushed with all might. "youre doing great, honey!" jack told me. "you can do it, kimmy" serendipity encouraged me. "beautiful, Kim! Just one more push!" dr banks told me. I pushed as hard as I could. That's when jack and I heard the most beautiful thing on earth, our sons crys.

"here's your baby boy!" dr banks said, holding rodeo up for jack, serendipity and I to see. He was screaming his tiny lungs out. I couldn't help but cry. I looked over at jack and he was crying too. I was just so happy! Jack kissed my lips softly after he cut rodeos umbilical cord. Dr. Banks and nurses took rodeo to check his weight and to make sure that he is healthy. Jack went with the nurses, baby rodeo and doctor banks. Serendipity and I watched the video of rodeo being born, realizing that we could hear Sheldon screaming faintly in the room next door, in the background. We shared a laugh. It's hard to elite that not long ago that I was in pain.

Rodeo was born at 12:06 and believe it or not, so was baby isles. Not only were they born on the same day, but they were born at the same time! How cool is that?! Right now, I'm holding rodeo GOrgen brewer in my arms. He weighs about 8 pounds and 2 ounces, which is good for a baby born 2 weeks early. jack was lying on the bed next to me and serendipity was sitting in the chair next to jack. "he looks just like you, honey!" I told jack. Jack looked at our newborn son. "yeh he does" jack said, smiling. It was true. Rodeo had jacks hair, eyes, smile, nose and pretty much every thing. That meant that he was probably going to be just like him. If he was, I might be in trouble! "he's so beautiful!" serendipity gushed. "would you like to hold him?" I asked serendipity who nodded. I handed rodeo to jack who handEd rodeo to serendipity. Rodeo started to whimper when he realized he wasn't in our arms anymore, but who soon warmed up to his aunt serendipity. Jack put his strong arm around me and we smiled and watched as serendipity got to know her new nephew.

Jack, serendipity and I were talking when the door opened. In ran, mater, harmony and aspen. Well, actually the kids walked, aspen ran. We all laughed. "uh, aspen?" serendipity asked her fiancé. "what?" he asked her, catching her breath. "why'd you run here?" jack asked him. "your kids left the waiting room before me!" he complained. Jack and I lauded and shared a kiss. Mater And harmony walked up to the bed. "hi, my sweet children" I said, as jack got up to get a sleeping rodeo out of his glass crib to meet his new siblings. I patent the bed for harmony and mater to climb up and sit next to me. Aspen took the chair that jack was sitting in and put it next to serendipity. Jack was talking To rodeo as he walked over to us. It was kind of cute actually. This was jacks first offical time holding rodeo. He walked up to the bed lied down next to me handing rodeo to me. "hi baby boy. There a few people who want to meet you" I told him, softly. I showed rodeo to mater and harmony. "he's so cute!" harmony cooed. "can I hold him, mom?" mater asked me. I modded handing rodeo to mater carefully.

Mater already knew to hold a baby since he had held clairty many times before. "hi, rodeo. I'm mater. I'm your big brother. Welcome to the famiyl. Let me give you some basic advice. When. A kid is picking on you, come to me or harmony, doesn't really matter. girls have cooties until your my age. One last thing, mom and dad may mess up sometimes, but no mater what they will always love you. I will always love you, little bro" mater said, kissing rodeos forehad. Jack and I looked at each other. "best big brother ever!" we said at the same time, sharing a sweet and passionate kiss.

Ok! Sorry it took so long! I've Ben busy! I'll update soon!Lease review!


End file.
